Second Chance at Life
by K.Charlotte
Summary: I went to sleep in 2013 as an attending at the hospital a partly own with a husband and two beautiful children, I wake up in 2006 as an intern whose life has just begun. I have to relive the next 7 years, the good and the bad. What makes it bearable is that my 2 best friends Alex and Christina are doing it with me.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors in this, but I've always been bad at English and I don't even have the excuse of it being a second language ;)**

**Disclaimer - All plot line and characters from Grey's Anatomy belong to its creators. **

Meredith's Point of View

"Where the hell am I?" This is seriously freaking me out, I can't see anything, not black or white just nothing.

"Meredith!" Spinning around I see Christina and Alex standing there, they look as confused as I am. Being realistic I know this has to be a dream, I mean there's no ground or sky just space. So I'm just dreaming, although this is a weird dream even for me.

"Hello Alex, Christina and Meredith." As soon as we hear another voice we all turn around to see a woman. She's not beautiful or ugly, short or tall but completely average.

"The four of us have much to discus. However before I speak of what is about to happen to your lives you must understand that you most likely will not believe me and think this is simply a dream. This is not a dream but that will be proved later on, for now you must listen to what I have to say." As the woman says this I've already convinced myself that this is a really weird dream, but since I'm probably not going to wake up anytime soon I might as listen to what the dream lady has to say.

She starts to speak again before anyone can comment "The three of you are being given a second chance at life and your future can be whatever you wish it to be. In history this has happened several times, some people use their knowledge of the future to change the world, some have become rich by knowing the stock market, some live a peaceful life as housewives, and one person even became the President of the United States of America. Your future is up to you but be aware that you will physically not be able to tell anyone what has happened to you. The only people that will ever know of your other life are the three of you and your future partners. When your partners love you so much that nothing will ever become between you I will inform them of your previous lives. When you wake up it will be the 1st of July 2006, your first day as interns at Seattle Grace Hospital. Right now each of you have an important decision to make, each of you get to choose one thing that will or won't happen. For example you can ask for someone to come to Seattle, this means even if the time line changes this event will still take place. The only restriction on this is that while you can choose for a lover to come to Seattle I can't cause them to fall in love with you. Please select the event you want to guarantee or stop from happening now."

I think I'm crazy I'm actually taking her seriously, although its not like answering her will change anything, this is just a dream after all. While I'm thinking of something in my past that I wouldn't want to change my dream version of Christina starts talking.

"I want Owen Hunt to still move to Seattle and start working at Seattle Grace Hospital"

"Thankyou Christina, Alex have you made your choice?" the dream lady asks causally.

"I don't want there to be a plane crash involving doctors from the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital or Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital or Seattle Grace Hospital, whatever the stupid name is."

"Thankyou Alex, Meredith your answer?"

I know what I want, "I want Lexie Grey to do her internship at Seattle Grace."

"Very well, now that that is out of the way I have one last point to cover with you before you wake up, while you can choose to live the same lives as last time, be aware that some things will be different as you as a person are different and you will naturally act differently, even small changes will cause things to be slightly different. Now good luck and I hope you live successful happy lives."

God that was I weird dream, my head feels like it's about to fall off actually my whole body hurts. Opening my eyes I see why my body aches. I'm on the couch, naked, I'm on the couch naked. I haven't fallen asleep naked on the couch for years, especially since I have two kids. I look around the room and I feel my heart stop. I'm in my old house with my husband on the floor naked. My old house and a young looking husband, I must still be dreaming. But what if I'm not dreaming? Well if this is a dream it won't hurt to play it out.

I get up and wrap a blanket around myself and throw a pillow on Derek's ass. He stands up and I stare at him, he looks amazing, young, he looks young.

He opens his mouth to speak, "This is uh…"

I cut him off, realising that this time eight years ago I kicked him out, "Humiliating on so many levels. Umm you should probably go."

Derek gets a smirk on his face, "Why don't you come back down here and we'll pick up where we left off."

"No seriously you have to go I'm late which isn't what you want to be on your first day of work."

"So uh you actually live here" Derek says with a funny face.

Well yesterday I didn't, yesterday I lived with you in our beautiful house you built for me and our kids. Kids oh my god, Zola and Bailey! What if this isn't a dream? What if this is actually happening? Ok calm down it's just a dream, I'm just acting out a dream. Okay answer the young dream version of your husband how is looking at you funny, "No yes kind of."

"It's nice, a little dusty, a lot but it's nice, so how do you kind of live here?"

"I moved from Boston a couple of weeks ago, it was my mother's house I'm selling it." Well it least that was what I thought I was doing the last time I had this conversation., now he's going to think my mother's dead. Crap, my mum's not dead at this point.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"You said was."

"Oh my mother's not dead she's … you know what we don't have to do the thing"

"We can do anything you want."

"No the thing exchange the details, pretend we care, look I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower and when I get back down here you won't be here so um goodbye Derek. I had a great time last night. Oh by the way my name's Meredith."

"Nice meeting you, Meredith."

"Bye Derek"

I turn around and run up the stairs, when I get upstairs I start hyperventilating. I'm starting to believe that this is actually happening. I have to get to the hospital, if by the time I get there and I haven't woken up I'm going to start believing this is actually happening. If this is happening I have to have Alex and Christina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I'm late again, my second first day as an intern and I'm late and it does matter because I'm starting to think that this isn't a dream. Thank god I'm finally here, I park the car and walk through the doors of the hospital like I've done hundreds of times before. I quickly go to the OR room that Richard Webber is giving his speech.

As I try to sneak in unnoticed I heard the closest thing a have to a father figure speaking "Each of you comes today hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in med school being taught by doctors." No actually a month ago I had just given birth to my son, Derek Bailey Sheppard, who now doesn't even exist!

"Today, you are the doctors. The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life." Richard really was right about that statement, residency nearly killed us.

"You will be pushed to the breaking point. Look around you. Say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Five of you will crack under the pressure. Two of you will be asked to leave. This is your starting line. This is your arena. How well you play, that's up to you." My focus is pulled away from the chief when I see Christina and Alex standing together on the other side of the room. Does that mean they remember? I don't think they would be standing together if they didn't. Oh crap, they're walking towards me, this is it if they know me then I have to face the reality that the last seven or so years of my life are gone.

"So uh have any déjà vu lately?"

"You know Alex if I didn't remember you would seem really weird at the moment." I can't help smile, even though it means this is really happening, at least some of my family is here too.

As soon as I opened my mouth Christina pulled me into a hug. "Thank god you're here!"

After Christina lets go of me we all just stand there not knowing what to say. After a while Alex broke the silence, "Ok so this is actually happening, we need a plan."

"Well first we really need to get to the locker room otherwise Bailey will have our heads. God this sucks we're interns again, bottom of the food chain just once we got to the top!" Christina rants, while Alex starts hitting his head.

"What the hell is your problem Alex" I ask while Christina is still ranting to herself.

"Bailey, that's my problem. I didn't get assigned till our second shift! I can't even remember they first guy I had or while they changed their minds and gave me to Bailey." That seemed to get Christina's attention as she stopped ranting.

"Ok here's what we will do. First Alex you must do everything the same as last time, I remember you stuffing up with a post op patient and Meredith making you look bad. That needs to happen, after your Bailey's intern again you don't have to act stupid. That's another thing I don't think it would be a good to downplay our skill because eventually we'll stuff up and do something or act like attending's not interns. If we show our skill from the start they'll just think we're amazing and talented which we are, but if they find out we were downplaying our skill it would be bad cause honestly what intern would do that."

Leave it to Christina to come with a plan this quickly but we really need to go now, "Ok that sounds good to me, Alex remember you can't be good until after you're with Bailey. Now we should really go and get changed before we're late."

***INTERN LOCKER ROOM***

As I got dressed in my scrubs like I've done hundreds of times it feels so weird to be in light blue again instead of the dark blue of attending's scrubs. I turn away from my locker while putting my stethoscope around my neck my heart stops dead.

"Christina!" I whispered while yanking her white coat.

"What's the problem Mere?"

"George is standing like 2ft away. Crap I completely forgot he would be here. How the hell are we supposed to act normally around him?"

"Meredith calm down. I know this is weird and confusing but we just have to do it. George was I big part of our lives. Remember we can change the future, maybe we can stop him from joining the army, that way he won't get hit by the bus. Either way that is years from now, so just act normal, we have our friend back. Enjoy it and watch out he's about to start hitting on you."

"Hi I'm George O'Malley, uh we met at the ah mixer last night…you had a black dress with a slit at the sides, strappy sandals and….now you think I'm gay. I'm' not gay."

As George finishes stumbling over his words our names are called.

"O'Malley, Yang, Grey, Stevens. You have Dr Bailey at the end of the hall."

We walk towards young version of Bailey who is still a resident George starts talking again. "That's the Nazi, I thought the Nazi would be a guy."

Izzie Stevens, someone who I never forgave for leaving Alex walks up from behind and say "Maybe it's professional jealously. Maybe she's brilliant and they call her the Nazi because they're jealous. Maybe she's nice."

"Let me guess. You're the model." Christina replies with a grin on her face as Izzie huffs and walks in font to greet Bailey.

"Hi. I'm Isobel Stevens but everyone calls me Izzie." Bailey gives her a glare while Christina and I are tring really hard not to laugh.

Bailey completely ignores Izzie's hand, the one Izzie put out expecting a handshake and goes first into the 'I have five rules' speech. "I have 5 rules. Memorize them. Rule number 1. Don't bother sucking up. I already hate you, that's not gonna change." Actually it is, you learn to love us.

Bailey turns and pointed at the desk, of the nurses d=station. "Trauma protocol. Phone lists. Pagers. Nurses will page you." We all grab our stuff off the nurses desk and follow Bailey.

"You answer every page at a run. A run! That's rule number 2. Your first shift starts now and lasts 48 hours. Your interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop and don't complain." God reliving a year as an intern is going to be fun.

"On call rooms. Attending's hog them. Sleep when you can, where you can. Which brings me to rule number 3. If I'm sleeping, don't wake me unless your patient is actually dying. Rule number 4. The dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only will you have killed someone, you would have woke me for no good reason. We clear?"

I remember last time asking about the fifth rule so I may as well do it this time as well, so I raise my hand. "Yes?"

"You said five rules. That was only … four."

Bailey's pager goes off, which is so unfair whenever I gave this speech my pager never went off at the right time. "Rule number five. When I move, you move." Just like that Bailey starts running down the hall yelling while we follow her.

"Get out of my way!"

I guess Katie just arrived at Seattle Grace, this should be fun.


End file.
